Oracle XS
The Übermacht Oracle XS is a four-door luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was formerly known as Oracle (In GTA IV and GTA V before the Heists Update). Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Oracle is a four-door sedan which assumes the general design and role previously inherited by the Sentinel in the 3D Universe (the HD Universe's Sentinel is redesigned into a 2-door compact executive coupe). However it is now a full-size luxury sedan, rather than mid-size in the previous Sentinel. The Oracle resembles a cross between the BMW 7 Series E65 and the BMW 5 Series E60 with a subtle resemblance to a BMW 5 Series E39. The only noticeable differences are inverted front indicators, a slightly different taillight design, and the lack of BMW's traditional (and trademarked) kidney-shaped grilles. The grille resembles that of the second generation Lexus LS, one of the competitors to the BMW 7 Series in the full-size luxury segment. There is a slightly modified variant of the Oracle which is based on the Alpina B7 that are driven by members of the Irish Mob. It is painted dark green with front and rear bumper kits and a sport mesh grill, and its badge markings are removed. This variant is often seen in Steinway, Dukes. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Oracle returns in the game and remains unchanged, while a second generation is featured in the game with a newer design (often called Oracle 2 or Oracle Sport. It was officially named Oracle XS after the Heists Update and the second generation simply named Oracle. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Oracle is powered by what sounds like a flat-plane engine, but the engine model remains too un-detailed to identify. It is able to achieve a decent top speed with satisfactory acceleration. Its handling is superb for a car of its size, and it is durable, owing to its luxury construction. The steering is relatively lifeless however, it can feel a little disconnected from the road. The soft suspension means that the car is comfortable on all surfaces. ABS is available yet interestingly not standard, which is odd considering it is a luxury car. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |Drivetrain Files = RWD |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Files = 5 |Gears Tested = 5 |Mass (Files only) = 1800 / 3968 (Handling.dat) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Oracle XS improves on the normal Oracle with better acceleration. However, it has lackluster acceleration, and average top speed. Handling isn't bad but isn't good, and it can round corners without many major issues most times. It is very much so an understeer-based car, and oversteer is practically nonexistent. Braking is on the lower end for its class. Crash deformation is good, able to take several head-on hits before failing. Overall, the Oracle is one of the lesser coupes, but because the class is very tightly bound, it isn't very far away from the top cars. GTA V Overview |Drivetrain defined = RWD |Gears defined = 5 |Mass defined = 1850 / 4079 (Oracle XS) 1900 / 4189 (Oracle) |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 7.1 Seconds |Top speed observed = 115 / 185 |Engine observed = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery OracleBeta.jpg|A red Oracle in the beta version of Broker in GTA IV. Oracle-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the modified variant driven by the McReary Mob (Rear quarter view). OracleXS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Oracle XS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners * Ray Boccino owns a white first generation Oracle. * Patrick McReary owns the Irish variant. * Lyle Rivas * Ray Bulgarin * Gerald McReary * Timur * Steve Haines owns a red first generation Oracle. Variants * The Irish Mob in GTA IV drive dark green modified Oracles with bumper, skirt and grille upgrades. They can only change color in The Ballad of Gay Tony and The Lost and Damned. In IV they will retain the colour no matter how many times the car is resprayed, however a modified version can be obtained in Taking in the Trash that can be resprayed without going dark green. * A unique red variant appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Going Deep. It can be obtained and kept after the mission (unless the player replays the mission to obtain it, in which case it will disappear when parked at a safehouse or parking space). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Can sometimes be found in the parking lot across from the Middle Park East Safehouse on Albany Avenue. * Usually one parked at Franklin Street in Steinway. * The Oracle is mostly found in Algonquin, near City Hall and The Exchange. * Ray Boccino drives a pearl colored Oracle, which can be taken after Pest Control. He is also seen driving it in Meltdown. * Patrick McReary drives a modified McReary Mob Oracle, seen in Harboring a Grudge. * Lyle Rivas owns one, and is taken in Easy as Can Be. * A rare Oracle XS can be obtained in the mission Taking in the Trash. This Oracle can be changed to a desired color at a Pay N' Spray, without the car immediately going to its default color (dark green). * In Going Deep, most of the cars in the parking complex are Oracles, including a unique bright red Oracle that Bulgarin and Timur hide behind. If you are relatively careful not to blow it up during the shootout, it can easily be stolen in the process of completing the mission, but occasionally vanishes. * Bulgarin also has a randomly colored Oracle waiting outside his house, in both Dropping In and In the Crosshairs. * Can be seen driving in Castle Gardens, or in Middle Park West. * Highly modified Oracle XS's can be found driving near Ray Bulgarin's house if the player is driving a Schafter. * The Oracle XS can be found more commonly after game completion. it can even spawn at a higher rate than the original Oracle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Not very common but tends to spawn in Davis and Pillbox Hill. May spawn in Rockford Hills and Downtown Vinewood. *Several appear in Hood Safari and will spawn around the city briefly after the mission. *Seen during one of Trevor's rampage, particularly during the one involving the Ballas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $82,000 after the Heists Update. *Spawns commonly in La Puerta. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Oracle are: ** GTA IV: The Journey. ** Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. ** GTA V: East Los FM or Los Santos Rock Radio. * An Oracle billboard advertisement parodying BMW's advertisement style is seen on billboards around the city, including one in Star Junction. * "Automatic" could be a reference to the only transmission choice for a BMW 7 Series, in contrast to other BMW vehicles that have manual transmissions available, as the E65 was the first iteration of the 7 Series not to offer a manual transmission. * Interestingly, the Oracle in the billboard adverts does not feature any logo on the bonnet. * The names of the three Übermacht vehicles might be references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion ''is a reference to the last human city, and the ''Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. * The Oracle's name could be a reference to the BMW Oracle Racingteam, as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as sentinel and oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * In GTA IV, the Oracle shares the same rim design as the Super Diamond. Coincidentally, BMW, is the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life. In fact, during the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 7 Series (E65) was used as a design guide, so in a way the Rolls-Royce Phantom is a larger and more luxurious platform mate to the BMW 7 Series. This rim design was removed on GTA V in both vehicles. * During Taking in the Trash, the Oracles that chase the player have special body kits. They are the same body kits found on the Irish Mob Oracle. It is possible to kill the occupants and take it, but driving too far away from the Trashmaster may result in mission failure. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In GTA Online, the Oracle XS sells for $8,200 at Los Santos Customs. * On the steering wheel, there is a Benefactor logo. This is likely a developer oversight. * It is clear that the Oracle is a luxury sedan, but it is classified as a coupe. * The Oracle, along with the Baller, Cavalcade, Schafter, Buffalo, Burrito, Tipper and Faggio, are the only vehicles to have two generations at the same time in game. * Neither the first nor the second generations of the Oracle can have its bodywork modified at Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:Oracle (IV) es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Vehicle Class